


game save

by OhHeyAl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHeyAl/pseuds/OhHeyAl
Summary: "Lance is a pretty reckless player, he’ll admit it himself. But he kinda has the right to be. He’s the Sharpshooter, after all. His skills have allowed him to be a little bit self-confident. He takes out Galran soldiers left and right, he’s unstoppable, this round ishis.Until he gets shot in the head."au where lance meets keith after being shot and then saved by him in a computer game.





	game save

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't play mmo/mmorpgs so i'm making this up as i go along oops.

**Location: Naxzela.**

 

**Mission: Locate and disable the Galran bomb. Secure the planet.**

 

The atmosphere is suffocating in Naxzela. It feels as if invisible walls are pressing into Lance’s sides and rendering him unable to move. _Brace for impact_ , he reminds himself, trying to prepare his sluggish body for the mission ahead. Below him he sees Hunk and Pidge doing the same. He wants to call out to them, run through the details of the mission before landing in enemy territory, but he can’t bring himself to speak.

 

The ground is coming up fast. Lance finds himself closing his eyes without meaning to. The next thing he knows is he’s crouching behind a large boulder, Hunk and Pidge flanking him at his sides. Pidge opens up a holo map of their surroundings from her bracer and shows it to her teammates. 

 

“It looks like there aren’t any inhabitants left on the planet except for Galra military. We have to take them out, find their bomb, and disable it. There may be other teams looking to secure the planet for themselves so we gotta deal with them too.” Lance and Hunk study the map as Pidge points out one of the buildings. “This tower is emitting the most energy so I’m guessing that’s where everybody will be headed. But I don’t think we’ll find the bomb at the top,” Pidge smirks as she zooms into the building, allowing them a 3D visual.

 

“I thought the tower was emitting energy? Where else would the bomb be?” Lance asks, squinting at the holo tower.

 

“Oh, it’s there alright. It’s just not at the top. See there’s a system of tunnels underground, and I think that’s where they’re hiding it. Or at least, that’s where we’ll be able to disable it.”

 

“Does this mean we won’t be running into other teams?” Hunk asks, clutching his bayard to his chest.

 

“We probably will, but not as many as we would have if we tried to attack the tower itself.” Pidge shuts off the holo map and checks on her own bayard. “We still need to be on guard.”

 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go kick some Galra ass!” Lance runs off first, knowing the other two will be close behind. The ground is uneven underneath him but Lance feels like he’s running on air, his feet barely touching the ground as he pinpoints his destination. Spotting two Galra soldiers up ahead, Lance shoots them both without hesitation. “Headshot!” Lance yells into his mouthpiece. He can hear Hunk and Pidge cheer in his ear and feels emboldened, charging into the fray.

 

Lance is a pretty reckless player, he’ll admit it himself. But he kinda has the right to be. He’s the Sharpshooter, after all. His skills have allowed him to be a little bit self-confident. He takes out Galran soldiers left and right, he’s unstoppable, this round is _his._

 

Until he gets shot in the head.

 

“What the fuck?!” Lance yells and whips his head around, blood blurring his vision. In front of him another Paladin has his bayard still pointed at Lance’s head.

 

Lance is a good player, he assures himself. But his fight or flight instincts are pretty messed up. Because the first thought that crosses Lance’s mind after getting shot is _fight fight fight that asshole!_

 

Another blast comes flying straight at Lance just as he activates his shield. But the impact is so strong that it throws him off his feet and sends him flying several yards until he crashes back on the ground. The other Paladin continues to shoot at Lance without any pause, while Lance is struggling just to get back on his feet. His shield is cracking under the strength of the blasts and is beginning to give out.

 

Lance is starting to get desperate, and this doesn’t happen often. He’s _actually_ starting to get scared. He brings up the chatbox which is usually just filled with noise, distracting from the actual game. **_Red pls_** he types, indicating the color of his opponent’s armor. The blasts stop for a moment, as he sees three dots blinking at the bottom of the chat.

 

**_sorry blue. i have to._ **

 

Red starts shooting again, but this time the shots just land on Lance’s body. He can tell there’s a little less force too, but it still makes it hard to get away.

 

“ _Lance! What are you doing?!”_ Pidge yells in his ear as she shoots her grappling hook at Red, tripping him up and stopping the blasts. Lance looks back at Red, who’s already getting back on his feet, and grabs Hunk’s outstretched hand. 

 

Finally back together, all three of them barrel into the entrance to the tunnels while most of the other teams head straight to the tower. Lance tries to steady his breathing as they navigate through the maze of tunnels. They switch on the flashlight on their helmets, watchful of more Galran soldiers and players. The tunnels were so deep underground that the light can only reach a few feet in front of them. However, the deeper they went, the more the walls seemed to emit a soft, purple glow. Pidge activates her holo map again to confirm their location and points straight ahead, motioning for Lance and Hunk to follow her.

 

The three of them have been playing this game for years, ever since it was in its beta stages, _way_ before it blew up when all the YouTube gamers started playing it. This is the first time in _years_ that another player has genuinely terrified Lance. He confused him too, because at first it seemed as if he would show Lance _zero mercy_. But when Lance had pleaded with him he seemed almost… hesitant? He was also distracted enough to be tripped up by Pidge. It was the easiest trick in the book and he didn’t seem to be the type to fall for it.

 

Whatever. Why is he thinking about Red so much anyway? Lance has a mission to accomplish and a planet to save. Besides, it’s unlikely he’ll spawn in the same planet at the same time as Red in the next game. There were just that many servers, that many planets, and that many players. The game, like the real world, was too large to allow another coincidental meeting. Or so Lance thought.

 

Pidge lifts her fist by her head, signaling Lance and Hunk to stop. They’ve finally reached the heart of the tunnels, and according to Pidge’s map, they are directly underneath the tower. The cavernous ceiling looms high above them and all sides of the makeshift chamber is glowing an even brighter purple, making the atmosphere creepier than it probably is. There are Galran soldiers swarming the place, some standing guard by the bomb which is perched on a pedestal like some sort of statue or trophy. Lance can feel the excitement and anticipation building inside him. Seeing the goal up so close does that to him all the time.

 

“You two cover me while I try to disarm the bomb,” Pidge says, scanning the area for ways she can get past the soldiers undetected. “Once you take them down, meet me at the center so we can finish the mission.” Hunk nods, game face on. Lance cocks his rifle, grinning at his teammates.

 

“Let’s do this, boys.” Pidge rolls her eyes at Lance but gets into position anyway. Lance and Hunk split up, taking down Galran soldiers left and right. Pidge sneaks up after them, heading straight for the bomb.

 

Lance is honestly having the time of his life. There’s nothing like taking perfect shot after perfect shot at mindless NPCs. He shoots at a soldier that’s running directly at him, stopping it right in its tracks. As it dissolves into dust and pixels, another one leaps in Lance’s way. Lance ducks, rolls, then shoots the soldier just as it lands on its feet. But before Lance can shout his victory cheer, he finds himself staring straight into the barrel of another rifle.

 

It’s Red. And he’s staring at Lance through his scope, ready to shoot him point blank. Lance falters. He _never_ falters. But for some reason the thought of being shot by Red left a bad feeling in his stomach. In a last-ditch attempt at survival, he sends his opponent a _“Hello!”,_ hearing the _ping!_ of his message being received. His stomach drops when Red doesn’t even lower his rifle. He is hyper-focused on Red pulling the trigger, he can’t even bring himself to close his eyes because _wow_. _What a dramatic way to die._

 

But instead of seeing his avatar being blown to dust, the blast from Red’s rifle shoots a soldier that was coming right at Lance. Lance lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He stares at Red. Red stares back. Then with his grappling hook, he flies through the air, straight for the Galran bomb. Lance sees two other Paladins now standing beside Red, one in black and the other in dark green. With their team complete, they win the game. Just to the side of Red’s team, Lance sees Pidge and Hunk, staring at him and wondering what the hell happened to him. Lance’s chatbox pops up again.

 

**_did you see how i didnt shoot you_ **

 

Lance blinks at the message, a little impressed and _very_ dumbstruck. He looks back up at where Red’s team now stands on the pedestal. He swears he sees Red wave at him, the trophy they won from the game in his hand.

 

**_Friend request received._ **

 

**_Game over. Start again?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> what is this? my first attempt at a multichapter fic?!
> 
> please let me know if this is something i should continue! (even though i probably still will, because i'm so hyped for this story lol)
> 
> this entire au was inspired by [this](http://infamoustypos.tumblr.com/post/154925500965/i-also-accidentally-befriended-a-pro-widowmaker-by) tumblr post!! (which is now kinda awkward bc i saw that op doesn't ship klance ahh)


End file.
